


Fire

by Isis



Category: Frontier Wolf - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: Everyone in the village said they should wed, with their matching crowns of fiery hair.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Island_of_Reil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_Reil/gifts).



"You shouldn't have laughed at him," said Murna. Disapproval showed on her face, and a yearning that Teleri pretended she did not see.

If Connla could not look past Murna's crooked shoulders, that only showed he was unworthy of either of them. "He deserved it."

"Why do you turn him away? You'd have beautiful babies, with hair like flame."

Everyone in the village said they should wed, with their matching crowns of fiery hair. But the fire in both of them ran deep. They would only burn each other up. 

"I prefer dark hair," Teleri said carelessly, and strode away.


End file.
